The Gamemaker
by Judy.Laura.L
Summary: The only reason Katniss is going on her school field trip is to get away from her family problems. However, during the trip her classmates are found brutally murdered one by one. Who is committing these murders? Can alcoholic Detective Haymitch Abernathy be able to catch him? And more importantly, will she and fellow classmate Peeta Mellark be able to escape the Gamemaker's wrath.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. Just so everybody is clear on that.**

 **This is my first Hunger Games fanfic. It takes place in modern times with a few changes to it. Just something that's been wondering in my mind after reacquainting myself with the Hunger Games verse and from reading so many mystery novels over the years. I hope you all will enjoy it.**

 **Just a shout out to my sister who introduced me to Hunger Games several years ago. Although she's the biggest pain in the world, I love her. Thanks for encouraging me to write this.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _He ran through the trees in the woods. His heart was beating a million miles per minute, a stitch was growing in his side, and he was covered with blood and sweat, but he didn't stop to even catch his breath._

 _He had to get out of here, or he would end up like all the others._

 _He cleared the woods, entering a meadow where just a few days ago, people had gathered to have picnics. Now, it exposed him, but if he could just make it over the ridge he could get help._

 _He heard footsteps running out of the woods he had just escaped coming towards him._

 _He was going to be next!_

 _He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain he was in as he climbed the ridge._

 _He could make it. He was almost there._

 _Then his foot caught on a rock, and he tripped and fell on the ground hard, but his focus wasn't on his pain. He rolled and looked up to see the axe dripping with blood from previous victims coming down-_

I woke up gasping, sitting straight up from my bed. I could feel my heart beating so fast it took a while for me to slow it down and breath at a normal pace. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was just a little after four in the morning. I knew I shouldn't have watched that horror film with Gale last night.

I felt movement next to me, and realized it was my sister, Prim. She had watched the movie with us along with Gale's brothers and had asked to sleep with me once we got home. That movie had scared me as well, and I hoped that Gale's brothers slept with him last night. It would serve him right. Even with Prim lying next to me I knew I wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep. I had to get up early and make sure we caught the bus for school.

Careful not to wake Prim up, I crept out of my bed and realized that she wasn't the only other occupant in it by the sound of hissing. Adjusting my eyes in the dark I noticed Prim's ugly cat Buttercup lying next to her legs and hissing at me for waking him up. "Screw you too." Getting out of bed, I made my way towards our bathroom down the hall, being careful not to wake my mother up. She had taken the nightshift last night and had just come home less than an hour ago.

Once I got in, I stripped my pajamas off and began to take my shower. As I cleaned myself, I ran through all the things I was going to do today.

The bus for my field trip would leave at five in the afternoon, so I would have only a couple of hours to make sure Mom and Prim had enough groceries to last them the weekend I was gone, and check to see if I had everything I needed packed.

The field trip I was going on was a weekend getaway to the Capital Hotel, one of the grandest hotels in Panem. In school, several of the top students from sixth to twelfth grade in my school were chosen to go on what most kids in school called, "the coolest field trip of the year." I had studied and worked my but off to get good grades, and had apparently made it among those high numbers. Originally, I didn't want to go because of the money, but Prim and my mom had both begged and persuaded me to go. I hadn't gone on any field trips since my parents' divorce because I didn't want to leave Prim alone with our messed up parents. My godfather, Cinna had even stepped in, telling me that I shouldn't waste such an opportunity while I was still young before I went off to college in a couple of years.

After making sure I was scrubbed clean, I stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel, and then began to brush my teeth out.

The kids who were going on the field trip from my understanding were all excited, and who wouldn't be? On this trip, not only would we be staying at the Capital Hotel, but Governor Snow would be there as well for the weekend. His next election was coming up in the fall and he was already working on gathering votes for his reelection for what seems like the tenth time. I honestly haven't kept track. Personally, I was looking forward to getting away from my parents and their crap, but I heard that the Capital Hotel had the best food in the county.

After brushing my teeth, I set to working on detangling my hair, wincing as I tugged the painful knots out of my hair. Once I got that done, I went back to mine and Prim's room. My alarm clock went off, waking Prim up. She hit the snooze button and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes when I came in.

"Morning Katniss," she yawned.

A smile reached my lips as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Morning, little duck. Just got out if the shower. Bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks." She left, leaving me to get dressed for the day. Just a pair of jeans and my favorite green t-shirt. I braided my damp hair and gathered all the homework I did the night before and stuffed it into my bag. We would be gone Thursday night and wouldn't come back till Monday night, so my teacher's had allowed me to work ahead on some of our assignments before finals came in a couple of weeks.

My backpack filled, I then went to our kitchen to make me and Prim some breakfast and pack our lunches for the day. There was some oatmeal I could heat up, but we were running low on milk. I would have to add that to the grocery list. While the oatmeal cooked, I made Prim and myself some sandwiches and the rest of the black berries I got at the market the "Hob" last week.

By the time I was done, the oatmeal was ready, and Prim came in dressed for school. As she packed her lunch into her school bag, she looked at me with wide eyes. "You didn't pack the rest of your cake."

I shook my head. "No, you and Mom can have it for dessert tonight."

My cake was from my birthday last night. Prim had made it herself after saving her money to buy the ingredients. Although the cake was overbaked and the icing was thin, to me it tasted better than any of those cakes from the Mellark bakery could have. The fact that my baby sister did something like that filled me with such love that it almost made up for my mother not being there to celebrate, and my father forgetting about it. Almost.

After we ate breakfast, we got our shoes and coats on and headed out towards the bus stop where Gale and his family were waiting. His mother had to leave early in the morning with them to go to work and drop little Posy at daycare. Like us, they couldn't afford a car if they wanted to send Gale to college in the fall.

"Hey Sweetie," Hazelle hugged me which I gladly accepted. Since my parents' divorce Hazelle had become like a second mother to me from all the times me and Prim go to her house to hang out with her kids.

"Hey, I finally got your birthday present," Gale said, handing me a box I recognized with the Mellark logo. "Happy Birthday, Catnip."

"Gale, you shouldn't have." But I ripped the box open and inhaled the smell of freshly baked homemade bread. My mouth was watery, but I shared it with everyone as we waited for the bus to come. When it did, Gale and I sat together with Prim, Vick, and Rory in the seat across from us, and Hazelle and Posy in front of us.

We live in a poor area called the Seam where everyone was either homeless or lived in a rundown house like ours. Of course there were some nice houses in the town area where people owned businesses. My mother was actually among those well off people until she married my father and her parents disowned her. My parents were able to manage on their own for a while even after they had me and my sister. My mother was a nurse, and my father a detective in the Panem City Police Department, so they should have been able to provide us a stable life, right? Wrong. When my parents were divorcing, my father spent a good deal of his time drinking my booze, and my mother was battling severe depression because of the divorce. Every night, Prim and I would huddle together and try to block out their yelling and screaming. I would lay there wondering why they were fighting. If two people loved each other so much why were they fighting? Prim cried every night in my arms as we listened to them, and I promised myself that I would never get married or have kids. If love caused that kind of pain to you and your children I wanted nothing to do with it. To this day I still haven't forgiven either of my parents.

"So did you sleep at all last night?" Gale asked me.

"Yeah, but I kept dreaming of a masked serial killer coming after me with a butcher knife." I glared at him.

Gale laughed. "Come on, it was not that bad."

I punched his chest, and he laughed harder. Suddenly, he had his arm wrapped around my neck, pulling me down, and messed with my hair.

"Hey!"

I wrestled out of his arms and we were both laughing.

After Hazelle and Posy got off, the bus finally dropped us where we could walk to school.

"So, when do you leave for the trip?" Gale asked as we walked.

"At five."

"Do you need any help taking your stuff there?"

"No, my mom's only working half a shift today. She and Prim will help," I explained to him.

He leaned down closer to me so our siblings wouldn't hear. "And what about your dad?"

I snorted. "I'd be amazed if he even remembered." It wouldn't surprise me if he was passed out drunk who knows where. Honestly, how he's still in the force is a mystery. He must be some good detective for them to keep hold of.

Gale dropped the topic as we reached the schools.

Saying goodbye to our siblings, we each went our separate ways to our lockers. I walked into my homeroom and sat in my seat in the back next to Madge. Madge and I our cousins even though we look alike as a dove to a robin. Our mothers are twins. Even though their parents had disowned my mom, she and my aunt had maintained contact throughout their lives, allowing me and my Madge to able to know one another.

Madge smiled as I sat down next to her. "You excited about the trip."

"Yeah," I lied because I knew that I would sound ungrateful and spoiled if I said no. although it would be nice to get away from everything, it didn't feel right leaving Prim alone.

Class started. It was English Literature and we were wrapping up on Edgar Allan Poe. The theme of death and horror reminded me of my nightmare this morning. Some days when I can tolerate him, I would hear my father discuss his cases with his colleagues. The victims they found mutilated, tortured, and on the peaks of insanity would give me nightmares. I shuddered.

000{{*}}000

 **Haymitch**

I woke up to somebody shaking me awake. I groan, wishing the person would just p*** off.

"I'm sorry, Haymitch, but I've got to open and I can't have my customers climbing over you to eat," a voice told me.

I opened my eyes to see Greasy Sae glaring down at me. The sun was shining down behind her that I had to close my eyes again. My head was killing me, and I smelled like vomit. The heat was unbearable too. Greasy Sae helped me get on my feet. Turns out I had been laying on the front steps of her diner. I must have passed out here sometime during the night. It's all a blur. The last thing I remembered was- oh right.

Thanking Greasy Sae I made my way over to my apartment. I stink horribly, and I needed to deal with this hangover before I went to the department. My apartment was filthy with old clothing and empty bottles all over the place, a sign of my bachelorhood these last five years.

I stripped and stepped into the shower. Sure enough whatever I had eaten last night came out and covered the floor of my shower. I stayed under there till I was certain all the vomit washed away. The headache was still there, and I could still taste the vomit in my mouth, so I brushed my teeth and began to make some coffee. By the time I was dressed, the coffee was ready. However, when I went to pour some into my thermos, I noticed a small wrapped box with a envelope on my kitchen table.

 _Happy Birthday Katniss_

Shit.

I had meant to drop by their house to give Katniss her birthday present, but something had come up. Great. I remembered she was leaving for her school field trip tonight. I'll give it to her then. In the meantime, I had to show up at work.

Calling a taxi, I made it by noon.

I walked into the department to the noise and bluster of everybody and my headache returned. Some people stopped and glanced at me, but nobody dared to stay too long before going back to whatever they were doing. Good. I finally got to my office that I shared with Chaff and closed the door. I poured some whiskey from my flask into my thermos and drank. The headache slowly faded away. Chaff wasn't in here, not that he would have minded or reported me. He was just as bad as me.

I had just sat down at my desk when the office door cracked open.

Plutarch Heavensbee, the captain of the department, my boss, and the pain in my neck. "You missed the meeting this morning," he told me.

I sip my coffee. "I overslept."

He gives me this look that says he obviously doesn't believe my bullshit, but he accepts it. I'll give Heavensbee this much: as much as he can be a pain I would have been out of a job a long time ago if it wasn't for him.

"What'd I miss?" I ask him as I sorted through the mail on my desk.

"The governor is planning his weekend excursion this weekend. His head of security Seneca Crane asked us to send some of our men with them over the weekend," he explained to me.

"The Capital Hotel, right?" Katniss was going there for her school field trip this weekend. The Capital Hotel was one of the richest and fanciest in Panem. Off along the mountains, surrounded by the woods it was a dream vacation most here in Panem could only dream of having. It offered activities, tours of the woods and mountains, and with the governor being there it was an extra treat. The only reason Katniss' school was able to send her and her classmates there is because the governor offered to pay for their trip. Governor Snow's reelection was coming up this fall, and I believe this weekend was a show to all his supporters how much he cared about their children and their education and experiences. A bunch of crap if you'd ask me.

"Kind of extreme, don't you think?" I asked Heavensbee. After all, the Capital was so far out and secluded, only way to get there was by a single bridge. That and flying.

Heavensbee shrugged. "With the forecast predicting heavy storms, the Commissioner didn't think it could hurt to add some of our guys to the security detail."

I snorted.

Then Heveansbee's eyes turned sympathetic. "I know you're dealing with a lot considering the anniversary of your family's death is coming up…"

I clenched teeth so tightly my teeth grinded.

"But like I told Chaff: it doesn't matter who you are. I can only cover for you for so long before the commissioner decides to give you the boot," Heavensbee told me.

I glared at him with my gray eyes. "I'm dealing with it."

He nodded. "Have a good day." With that, he finally left me alone.

I looked at the two photos sitting on my desk away from the door where only I could see them. The first one was taken twenty-five years ago back when I was a teenager. There I was with a cocky grin on my face, one arm around my mother, the other around my girlfriend, and my little brother standing in front of me outside my old house. Two weeks before my mother and brother were burned alive in that same house, and two weeks before I went through a living nightmare. The other photo on my desk were of my girls: my two daughters and their mother. My youngest, Primrose looked just like her mother with her blonde hair, blue eyes, and her face fresh as a raindrop. No doubt in my mind that she would be just as beautiful as my ex-wife when she was older. Right now, she was still innocent and still in that stage where she didn't hate me yet. My oldest, Katniss… she looked like me. Same dark hair, same olive complexion, same gray eyes, and God help us, the same stubborn nature as me. Ever since the divorce, she has hated me and her mother. Not that I can blame her. Today, my ex and I wish that we had handled the divorce better around the kids. At the time though, we were selfish. I called her a spoiled brat. She called me a selfish bastard. Whatever spark we had back in the day, it wasn't there anymore. Now, we're just a couple of screw ups trying to raise our girls in this messed up world. She'll get on me for forgetting Katniss' birthday, but I'll make it up to them. Somehow.

I went through my mail. Most were just bills from the bank and other random crap. However, as I got towards the end of the pile, I found an envelope without a return address. I always had the occasional thank you or hate mail from time to time like everyone, but I had a sense of uneasiness within me as I opened it. My answers came as I read the letter inside and recognized the handwriting.

 _Good day, Detective,_

 _It's that time of the year. Are you still looking for the remnants of last year's players? While you were searching for them, I was looking for this year's game. Our special game. I look forward to it. Shall we see how close you can get this year? Happy hunting. Good luck._

 _And may the odds be ever in your favor._

 _The Gamemaker._

By now, the blood flowing in my veins has turned to ice.

The Gamemaker is a serial killer that has been around for almost fifty years. Every year, around summertime, he stalks twenty-four teenagers and kills all but one of them. The places where he kills them varies every year. He kills them with any sort of weapon you can think of. From stabbing them to burning them, or releasing a pack of wild animals on them. He makes it out as some kind of sick game, hence the name Gamemaker. It's different every year, but some of the facts remain the same: twenty-four children are stalked and all but one of them die. The one he leaves alive is so they can tell of his gruesome deeds and taunt the policemen of their inability to catch him.

He's completely insane.

Even with today's technology in examining evidence, he's never left a clue that could be used to find him. Just one scarred and traumatized child every year. He lets you know he's starting his games by sending a letter to someone in the PCPD as sort of a challenge to try and save the children he's stalking and catch him. Since I started making a name of myself in the department years ago, the letters have been coming to me more often than not, and every year as I struggle to try and find the Gamemaker, I watch twenty-three children die and one witness so messed up they couldn't help you if they tried.

As I read the letter over and over again, my thoughts are on the poor twenty-four children the Gamemaker has chosen this year. One final morbid thought enters my head.

The Games Begin.

000{{*}}000

 **So what do you guys think for starters? I might update depending on what you people think. The POV will vary on different characters in the story, but the main one will be on Katniss. Thank you all. Please leave reviews to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the second chapter. I'll be honest, these last several months I have been dealing with writer's block and this was an idea that popped into my head as I was rereading some of my sister's hunger games books, and rewatching the movies, and some hunger games fanfics. I was hoping that writing this would help me get back to writing again and it has to an extent.**

 **The viewer Radio Free Death made a few good points to this story. The relationship between Katniss and her parents is complicated and I'm hoping that this chapter will clear some of the confusion. If not there is a whole fanfic story to explain it as it goes. As for Gale's family, I don't know how much people charge for daycare services, but I have an aunt who watches children in her house and I would call it a daycare, and she charges $4 per hour per kid. Again I don't know how it is in other areas but that's how it is in mine.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this, and I hope you all will enjoy this update.**

Chapter 2

 **Ms. Everdeen**

I try to suppress a yawn as I go through the patients' files. I just had to send a patient home. It was a girl the same age as my daughter, Prim. She had developed pink eye, so I had to advise her mother on keeping her home and giving her eye drops until it cleared up. The girl had been upset because that had meant that she would be missing out on her school field trip to the Capital Hotel this weekend. The same field trip my elder daughter Katniss would be taking.

Ever since the divorce, it seems as if my daughter is growing up too fast for me to keep up. One day she was just a newborn baby gurgling at me, the next she was five years old skipping to school with the cutest little dimples, and now she's nearly a woman. I know that the divorce had forced her to grow up too soon in order to look after her sister, and I blame myself for that. She no longer did the things she use to love like singing in her school choir, or staying up late for me or her father to come home. No, she spent most of her time caring for her little sister, and doing her schoolwork. While a part of me was proud of her, another part was sad.

I started drinking my third cup of coffee since coming in at ten this morning. I had left very late last night from my shift, and hadn't been able to get as much sleep as I'd hoped this morning. Luckily, I only had to work a couple more hours before leaving to help Katniss carry her luggage to the bus. After that, I would go home and try to get some sleep.

I was looking through my notes to see who else I would have today when a knock sounded on my door. I turned and smiled when I recognized the person.

"Hey," Cinna, one of our best counselors here at the hospital, and one of my closest friends greeted me.

"Hey, Cinna," I greeted back.

He frowned at me in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I tried to assure him. "Just tired."

He looked at me with sympathy. "It's that time of year isn't it?"

I nodded, my hand unconsciously making its way to the scar on my neck. "That and Marlin just called me on Madeline's treatment. They're still waiting for results."

We had just discovered that Madeline had been developing cancer these last several months, and Marline, my brother-in-law had been dealing with it and trying to keep me updated. I still hadn't told Katniss or Prim about it. Too much has been going on in their young lives, and I didn't want to lay another burden on them just yet.

Cinna placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. He didn't have to say anything else.

We talked about Katniss' birthday. I had only been able to wish her a happy birthday before leaving for work, but I knew that Cinna had gotten her that beautiful dress she had been secretly looking at for prom. I believe that she was planning on taking it with her on her trip. That led to us to talking about her upcoming field trip.

I was happy and excited for her. After all, going to the Capital Hotel would be an amazing experience for her. However, there was a part deep inside me that told me not to let her go, that something terrible could happen. Memories from a summer twenty-four years ago reminded me of how unpredictable and horrifying life can be. I had been haunted by those memories for so long, and I shouldn't allow my daughters to miss out on life experiences because of my paranoia. Even so, that scared part of me refused to go away.

The next few hours blurred by until I realized that I had to leave to help Katniss get to her bus. I was leaving the hospital, and going out onto the parking lot when I saw him.

He was standing next to one of the lights, his hands in his coat pocket. He looked like crap, but he still had the same steel gray eyes from youth even though they now carried ghosts, demons, and secrets that no one could ever know.

"Hello, Haymitch," I said, walking towards him.

He nodded to me. "Hello, Maysilee."

I wanted to yell and be angry at him. He didn't come by to say happy birthday to Katniss as he usually did. He didn't even call either from what I had heard, but when I looked at him, I couldn't bring myself to yell at him. After knowing him since we were teenagers, surviving a traumatic experience together, and being married for almost twelve years, I could tell when something was bothering him. That, and I was too tired to pick a fight with him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him in concern. Although the divorce had been nasty, I still cared what happened to him.

He waved it off. "I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I didn't forget Katniss' birthday." He showed me a little present in his hand along with a birthday card.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" he asked. Was it my imagination or did my ex sound nervous?

I smiled and nodded.

We walked past the old buildings in the neighborhood mostly in comfortable silence.

"The girls miss you," I told him.

He looked at me.

"Katniss won't admit it, but she does, and so does Prim."

It broke my heart as I remembered how close Haymitch and the girls were before the divorce happened, especially Haymitch and Katniss. Before everything went downhill, Katniss had been a daddy's girl. When she was young, no matter how many times I tried to coax her to sleep, Katniss always insisted on staying up so Daddy could tuck her in and sing her to sleep. I can remember whenever we would go to the park, while I would be tending to a baby Prim, Haymitch would push Katniss on the swings, help her with the monkey bars, and catch her when she would come down the slides. Always his little girl. However, Haymitch would work long nights over cases to the point of obsession. He would forget important school events for the girls, he wouldn't talk to us, and not only that, but he lead a dangerous life too. In a lot of his cases he would tick off a lot of dangerous people, and that lead to them threatening not only Haymitch, but me, and worse Katniss and Prim. The fears I had been dealing with since the events from when I was sixteen came rushing back. I was so scared that someone would abduct Katniss or Prim. it nearly happened one day when Katniss came home from school and told me of a man that seemed to have followed her from school. I had begged Haymitch to have us move to a different city where the girls would be safer. That lead to our many arguments which lead to screaming matches which lead to filing for a divorce.

With the help of an old friend, Effie Trinket, one of Panem's best lawyers, I had my last name along with Katniss and Prim's changed from Abernathy to Everdeen, my mother's maiden name for our protection. Drastic? Maybe, but I wasn't going to take any chances with my children's safety. The final straw was suing for full custody. Now that I look back on it, I believe I had taken things too far. Even though Haymitch and I were no longer married, and his drinking habits grew more frequent, he was still Katniss and Prim's father, and he loved them more than anything. Katniss blamed me for the divorce, claiming that I kept her from her daddy and pushed him away. However, in recent years since I allowed Haymitch to see the girls, Katniss had begun to realize what Haymitch had become over the years. Our relationship had begun to improve, but at the cost of her relationship with her father. I believe that I'll always feel guilty for the pain I've caused even as I try to help Katniss and Prim reconnect with their father. If only that same father made it easier.

"What did they do last night?" Haymitch asked me as we continued our walk towards my house.

Although I had lived in the Seam for almost two decades now, I still felt more safe with Haymitch walking beside me in this neighborhood. The area was so poor it was no surprise for one or two persons to be mugged everyday.

I told Haymitch about the birthday cake Prim spent a whole evening making then how she and Katniss hung out at the Hawthorns until it got late. We laughed a bit as I told of Hazelle's description of Katniss' face when she opened Cinna's gift to her.

I felt tears in my eyes as I remembered the day she was born and noticed the sad expression on Haymitch's face to know that he was thinking the same thing. Pretty soon, our little girl would e graduating and living on her own.

When we finally made it to my house we saw Katniss carrying out her luggage with the help of Prim.

000{{*}}000

 **Katniss**

Finally! Mom made it home. We were running late.

After school, Prim and I practically ran to the Hob to buy groceries for the weekend. Once we got them we had to be careful coming home because we had bought a carton of eggs as well, and the last thing we needed was for the eggs to be broken because they had been justled too much. After putting them away, Prim helped me double check to make sure I had everything I need packed.

Now, we had been waiting for Mom to come home for a while now, and we were running out of time. Prim and I alone could have managed to carry my bags on the local bus back to the school where the bus for the field trip would be waiting, but I know Mom would have wanted to be there when we took off and to make sure Prim didn't walk back home alone.

Even before the divorce, my mom and I haven't been what you would consider close. Not like it was for me and my dad before he choose the bottle. After the divorce I hated her and blamed her for pushing Dad away and breaking our family apart. With Dad gone, and Mom always busy I practically had to raise myself and Prim. Yes, Mom was busy trying to provide for us, and Dad wasn't allowed to see us unsupervised those first couple of years, but it felt so lonely. It felt like I had fallen into a whole new world that I was struggling to understand. All my eleven-year-old self wanted was for things to go back to the way they were, as selfish as that was. My relationship with my mother has slowly started to mend itself these last couple of years. However, the relationship I use to have with my father… is practically nonexistent.

Which is why I was surprised to see my father walking beside my mother as if they were old friends instead of ex spouses who were always at each other's throats.

"Dad?" Prim's voice was so soft, but I knew that she was just as surprised as me. Here was our father, worse for wear but not passed out drunk like he always was.

He nodded at us then motioned to the bags we were carrying. "Need any help with those?"

"We're fine," I quickly told him, pushing past him while carrying my beat up suitcase and my gym bag containing some of my clothes and toiletries.

I called over my shoulder to Prim and my Mom. "Let's go! We're running late!"

I continued to the bus stop, waiting for them to catch up. Prim had been carrying a pillow with a spare blanket stuffed in the pillowcase, but now my father was carrying it for her as the rest of my family caught up. In the nick of time too as the bus pulled in for us to board.

After paying the fee we sat down, me making sure that Prim and I sat together while our parents sat across from us.

I know it's petty, but a part of me still hates my father for the divorce as well. Just like Mom pushed him away, Dad didn't fight for us to stay together, didn't fight to see me and Prim more often, and never fought to overcome his alcoholism. True, before the divorce, my dad would drink from time to time but never enough to be intoxicated. Now he drinks so much it's a miracle he hasn't died from alcohol poisoning.

I didn't want to acknowledge that he was there, but when I noticed from the corner of my eye that he was reaching for something in his pocket, my curiosity beat me.

He took out a yellow envelope and a small wrapped box. "Happy Birthday, Katniss," he said to me.

I took them items, laying the card next to me and opening the small present. It was a small box you would expect to find jewelry in, and that's kind of what I found. It was a gold pin with a bird in a circle. It was beautiful, I will admit that, but I looked at my father puzzled.

He shifted uncomfortably, and I noticed my mother was looking at him with an expression I couldn't identify.

My dad rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I found it going through some of my old stuff a while back. I thought you might like it.

I didn't know what to say except, "Thank you."

It must have meant something to him a long time ago. I went back to looking at it much closer this time. I realized that the bird appeared to be a mockingjay, a fictional bird people in Panem like to use in the local stories, and our school's mascot. When I was young my dad actually use to call me his little mockingjay because I liked to sing with the birds I saw outside our home.

I realized I was smiling, and quickly stopped. I flipped the pin, studying the detail in it when I saw the numbers '1995' on the circle. Twenty-four years ago? I pushed that thought aside, fastening the pin on my shirt.

The bus stopped, and I realized it was time to get off. I grabbed my luggage, and we all walked the rest of the way to the school parking lot. It seemed we made it just in time too because they were just starting to load luggage on one of those fancy tour buses, and children were saying goodbye to their families.

I turned to my own family to say our goodbyes before I left for the weekend.

I hugged Prim tightly. "Don't let Buttercup get too comfortable on my side of the bed," I tell her. Prim laughs and we separate. I promised to bring her back some kind of souvenir.

I then turn to my mom who hugs me so fiercely I almost struggle to breath.

"Call me every night. If I'm not on the landline then call me at work, alright?" she tells me.

"Alright, I will," I promise her, a little puzzled by her behavior. Was she alright? It's not like I was joining the military.

I turned to my father, and we just stood there awkwardly. I wasn't as upset with him now as I was earlier, but that didn't mean I was comfortable with him.

My dad didn't seem to know what to do either. Do we hug? Shake hands? He settled for just a pat on my shoulder. "Have fun."

"Thanks." Although he had forgotten my birthday yesterday, it was nice that he came today.

I glanced behind me to see that they were almost done loading the luggage. I grabbed my stuff, trying to lug them over there.

"Love you guys!" I called out to them.

"Wait Katniss!" Prim's voice causes me to stop.

I turn and she rushes over to me, holding the envelope Dad had given to me. I must have dropped it. Prim pushes it into my pillowcase with my blanket inside. She leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "Have fun! I'll see you when you get back."

By the time I made it to the bus I was one of the last ones to put their luggage in. The bus driver took my suitcase and gym bag but I kept my pillowcase with me. Once the luggage was all packed we boarded the bus. The seats were quickly filled and left little for me to choose from. The popular kids had claimed the back row seats in the back, making the rest of us have to share, but I was able to claim a window seat near the front. No sooner had I sat down did I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turned to glare at the person only to meet a pair of stunning blue eyes and recognize Peeta Mellark.

We're not friends, but we're in the same grade and share a couple of classes together. However, I've never interacted with him, save for one occasion.

 _I can remember the day my parents sat me down and told me they were getting a divorce. It didn't mean that they don't love me or Prim anymore, but they just couldn't live together anymore. The same crap all parents tell their children when they're getting a divorce. Not only that, but Mom was changing mine and Prim's names from Abernathy to Everdeen. That's what made me snap. It was one thing to be separating, but changing their children's names was something else. My dad may not have been the best man lately, but I was proud of my name and didn't want anyone to take it from me. What's worse, my dad seemed okay with this. I was so angry at them. I called my mother selfish and my father a coward, and I hated them both. I then ran out of the house, ignoring their calls for me to come back._

 _I was crying as I ran down the road, not caring who saw me. I just wanted to run far away from my troubles. If I ran fast enough maybe I could fly like the mockingjays I heard so much about. It was raining in the last weeks of winter, and I had neglected to grab a jacket before I left the house. When I finally stopped running I was shivering like mad. How stupid I was not to bring a jacket, and not only that, but I had run so far I didn't know where I was. I must have wandered around for who knows how long before I finally found myself at the Mellark bakery. I was so cold and wet I wanted to go someplace to get dry and warm before I went back home and faced my parents. I could smell the delicious aroma of fresh baked bread hot out of the oven, but I noticed that they had the close sign up. Dejected, I made my way back around the bakery, cutting through the backyard when I slipped and fell into a mud puddle. A fresh wave of tears came back as I felt the pain in my hands and legs, and I began to sob once more. If I could make it back home I would apologize to my parents for being so mean and running off like that._

" _Are you alright?"_

 _I looked up to see a boy my age with blonde hair looking down at me. I got up and tried to wipe my nose, but my sleeve was soaking wet._

 _The boy reached out and touched my hand. "You're freezing!" he exclaimed._

 _Before I could protest he tugged my arm and pulled me inside the back door of the bakery. The heat nearly overwhelmed me, and my teeth chattered. He sat me down on a stool near the oven and threw a large jacket around me. He then got me a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of cut slices of bread still warm from the oven. Already, I could feel warmth seeping into my body to my bones as I drank the hot chocolate and ate the bread. I never realized how miserable I had been feeling not only from today, but these last several months when I looked up at the boy who was doing something so nice for me. I recognized him as one of the boys in my class. Then I wondered why he was doing this? We didn't know each other, and yet, he was treating me, a stranger as his closest friend._

 _Before I could ask him or even thank him, a woman came barging in. She was the baker's wife and the scariest woman I had ever seen. When she saw me she screamed at the boy. "You stupid boy! Why the f*** did you let a street urchin into our house?! How stupid are you?! Get out you brat! Get out!"_

 _I was so scared of her I ran back outside into the cold rain. I heard more screaming and the sound of a blow that made me wince. Did she hit him? My parents never hit me or Prim no matter how angry they were. I ran again until I made it back to my house. My mother was crying and my father was ready to call a squad car to come find me, but they were both relieved to see me unharmed. While they were lecturing me, I realized I still had the jacket the boy had placed around me. I would have to give it back to him next time I saw him._

The clearing of a throat brought me back to the present, and I realized that I had been staring at Peeta when he had asked me something.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked would it be alright if I sit next to you? Everyone's already claimed their seats," he said.

"Oh, um, sure." I move my pillowcase onto my lap and sit up so he would have more room to sit. He's medium height and stocky built, but he doesn't take up so much room to be squishing me against the window.

Our teacher who would be chaperoning us, Miss Atala starts calling our names out. Most of us are here except one girl. When Miss Atala calls her out, one of the girls says she has pink eye and wouldn't be able to come. That meant there would only be twenty-four of us. Still a lot in my opinion.

After that the bus took off, and I took out my blanket and tried to arrange myself in a comfortable position. When I finally got into one, I closed my eyes to get some sleep. It was a two hour drive to the Capital Hotel.

One thing I knew then was that it was going to be a memorable field trip. What I did not know was that it would not be in a good way.

000{{*}}000

 **So what do you guys think? Sorry it took so long to update. The weather in my area has been difficult and I've been busy. I'm hoping that I haven't written Katniss and her parents too ooc, but it's a modern day fic. I also couldn't help writing the part on how Peeta and Katniss meet, I really love it in the book.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Between work, classes, internship, and family I haven't had much to write. Since I'm going to be graduating this spring I can't guarantee how often I'll update. Thank you for waiting so patiently. And here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 3

 **Peeta**

I watch from the corner of my eye as Katniss falls asleep. I couldn't believe my luck that I managed to get a seat next to her, let alone be on this same trip with her. I've had a crush on Katniss Everdeen since we were in pre-school when my father pointed her out among the other kids, and the first time I heard her sing in class. However, I've never been able to work up the courage to ask her out. She was rarely alone, always with her sister Prim, her cousin Madge, or her friend Gale. I use to think Katniss and Gale were dating until my older brother Rye told me all the times he had seen Gale making out with some girl under the bleachers during practice. Maybe he and Katniss were just cousins.

I heard loud laughing, and turned my head to look at the back of the bus where the popular kids, the "Careers" were. In school we call them Careers because they all come from money, and have the best shot of going to a prestigious college that'll land them a high paying career.

I recognize Glimmer, one of the prettiest girls in our school with her flowing blonde hair, emerald eyes, and her tall and lush body that drove most of the guys crazy.

Near her is Marvel, big and tough to beat in wrestling, but he's just a shadow compared to Cato.

Cato is monstrous big, being the quarterback on our football team, and was once the undefeated champion in wrestling before he got kicked out. Rumors had it he was already offered a full scholarship in Panem's college football team upon graduation.

Next to Cato is Clove who looks tiny compared to him, but everybody knew to stay away from her. She's a black belt in a lot of martial arts, and can easily snap you.

Then there's Delainee. I've talked to her a couple of times, and she seems nice compared to everyone else in the Career pack. She's the best swimmer on our swim team, and I think she has hopes of going into Marine biology some day. She came on this trip with her younger brother Seb whom I noticed was trying to stay invisible from the rest of the Careers.

Aside from Delainee, each of the Careers had a whole row of seats to themselves while the rest of us had to share a seat. I shook my head, turning away from them. Across from mine and Katniss' seat there were two dark skinned kids, a little girl, and a big giant of a boy sitting next to her. I recognize the boy as Thresh from the football team. The little girl, I have trouble remembering her name. She is small, but has an air of innocence and wisdom about her. She's cute and reminds me of a pixie.

"Hi," she smiles at me.

"Hi."

She looks back at the Careers then back to me. "I hope I'm not sharing a room with any of them."

"Same." I look to Thresh, but he's looking out the window to the changing scenery. I turn back to the little girl. "I'm Peeta."

"Rue. What are you planning on doing at the hotel?" Rue asks me.

I shrug. From what I've heard their gardens are amazing this time of year, and they had a breathtaking view on their rooftop. They'd be perfect for me to do a few sketches. "What about you?"

"I want to explore the woods they have there," Rue tells me. I can see the excitement in her eyes as she talks about all the major landmarks found in the Capital's woods.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," a boy from the seat behind Rue and Thresh said. He had to be thirteen I think, and I couldn't for the life of me remember his name. "They say that's where the first killings of the Gamemaker happened."

"What?" Rue squeaked.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him. The kid was probably trying to get a rise out of all of us.

The boy told the story to us, "My older brother once told me that about fifty years ago, a man took his children out on a hunting trip where several campers were nearby. One of the campers bullied the children up to a tree, but when they got too high, the branches snapped, and one of the kids fell and broke their neck. The father, in his rage killed the bully and all the other campers until he and his remaining child remained."

We were all quiet. I could see the fear in Rue's eyes, and that's when Thresh spoke up.

"You're so full of shit, Nico." he turned to Rue, and I saw his face soften at her. "He's just trying to scare you. That's not how the Gamemaker came to be."

"Yes it is," Nico insisted. "My brother heard it from his friend whose grandfather lived around there."

The behind my seat, Tanner I think, spoke up, "No it's not. The police investigated the murders but they couldn't find anything. They suspected the father and arrested him, but was set free when they couldn't find any evidence on him."

The Gamemaker was legendary in Panem.

Children would tell ghost stories about him. How he watched you, and stalked you, and killed you if you misbehaved. Theories had been made as to who the Gamemaker was and why he killed children, but the police have never been able to catch him. Usually, you don't hear of his killings because the police try to keep it under wraps so the public doesn't panic. Personally, I don't think they want to advertise the killer and show how they're incapable of catching him.

Then I remember Katniss' father is a cop. I wonder what she would think of this, but when I turn to look at her, she's still sleeping next to the window. She looks so peaceful and innocent I leave her be. Instead I take out my phone and check for messages. A text from my brother, Rye telling me of the stashed cookies he had hidden in my suitcase under our mother's nose, and a text from my dad telling me to be safe and have fun. I'm the youngest of three sons, with my older brother Rye graduating this year, and my oldest brother Chibs coming home for the summer next week after finishing his college finals. Life isn't bad in my family. Despite our brotherly scuffles, Rye is one of my best friends. My brother Chibs is cool when he's around. My dad is awesome, always ready to help one of us if we're struggling with homework and give us advice.

It's my mother you want to avoid. Dad once told me that she had dreams of becoming an actress back in high school but it didn't work out. Now, she's an angry, bitter woman who likes to lash out at her family. By now you're so use to screaming you tune it out, but it's when she gets physical you have to watch out. That's why Rye is always either hiding out in his room, or hanging out with his friends. That's why I always try to stay close to dad whenever she's in the room. Even though she'll never hesitate to strike me or one of my brothers, she'll never do so in front of my father no matter how angry she gets. That's another plus on this trip. Even though I'll miss Rye and Dad, I'll be free from my mother for a whole weekend.

The rest of the trip consisted of theories of the Gamemaker then plans as to who was going to do what once we made it to the Capital Hotel.

By the time we made it, the sun was beginning to set and we were traveling through a volley of trees. With us under the trees, it was much darker in the bus. When we finally came out of it, I was nearly blinded.

We were climbing up the mountain with a clear view of the sunset shining so bright, but the view before us was amazing. Between the two mountains was the Capital Hotel. It stood out like a palace with its metal trimmings shining gold and reflecting the sunlight, nearly blinding.

You could hear gasps from everyone in the bus, and I shook Katniss awake, not wanting her to miss this beautiful sight.

Miss Atala turned to us with a smile. "Everyone, welcome to the Capital."

000{{*}}000

 **Katniss**

I had seen pictures of the Capital Hotel on the internet at the school library, but nothing had prepared me to seeing it in real life.

It was breathtaking.

It reminded me of Buckingham Palace and every other beautiful palace I could think of. No wonder only the wealthiest could afford to come here. Imagine what it could have cost to build this. I wish my phone hadn't been broken a week ago so I could take a picture and show it to Prim when I got home.

Our bus stopped at the front entrance, and we all hurried to disembark, eager to explore this place. The bus driver handed us our luggage, and we were ready to go into the lobby when Miss Atala made us stop.

"Before we go inside, everyone should know whom they will be sharing a room, and get their room key. I'm going to check us in while all of you wait _**together**_ ," she pointed out, looking at the Career kids.

We all stepped inside, and were once again blown away. The lobby was enormous. Gold and silver like furniture so plush. The elevator near the back was crystal glass, probably so you could see each floor going up and people walking beside the railing of their floor where they could look down at you. It all reminded me of a beehive.

We waited in the sitting area of the lobby while Miss Atala checked us in and got our keys. Even with Snow's contribution for our trip, we managed only to get a few rooms for ourselves. We would all be sharing a room of four students while Miss Atala and our bus driver had their own small room. The Careers will complain but I won't. After all, it's better than nothing.

Finally, Miss Atala finished and gathered us. The boys and girls would be on separate floors with Miss Atala on the girls' and the bus driver on the boys to keep an eye on us. Miss Atala told us that when we got to our rooms we had one hour to get ready for dinner which would be served in the dining hall down here. We were to be in our rooms at ten and lights out at eleven. Once she had gone over the rules, she listed out who was rooming with who.

In the first group it was Glimmer, Clove, Amber, and Delainee.

Next, it was Finch, Tamora, Maple, and Taylor.

In my room it was Nena, Kaylee, Rue, and myself.

Next were the boys rooms which had Marvel, Cato, Lance, and Seb in one group.

Nick, Jason, Chip, and Jersey in another.

Then lastly was Nico, Tanner, Thresh, and Peeta.

After we all got our keys we made our way towards the elevator. The minimum it would take was about eight, and of course the Careers made sure they got first dibs on it. I try not to dislike people because they were born into a wealthy family. They can't help it. However, the Careers are the snootiest and most arrogant kids in our school. After a while, it was finally mine and Peeta's groups' turn. With our suitcases it was a tight fit, but most of us were slim and packed light compared to the Careers. I enjoyed the ride up in the elevator anyway. While we go up I enjoy the exhilaration I feel as I watch the people on the bottom floor grow smaller until we made it to the floor where the girls would be staying.

I grab my gym bag, pillow, and suitcase, and try to follow my roommates out, but my suitcase got caught on someone else's bag and I stumbled. A hand grabbed my arm and helped me regain my balance.

"Need a hand?"

I look up at Peeta's blue eyes and was reminded of that day in the rain. Did he remember that day? Why did he do that? My cheeks burned with embarrassment and I pulled away from him.

"I can handle it." If he thought I was a charity case for him, he was dead wrong.

I follow my roommates to our room and Kaylee (I think her name was) unlocked it. My house could probably fit in out room given how big it was. On the left was a door leading to a huge bathroom with a tub and a shower the size of a car. On the right was a kitchen with an oven, dishwasher, tall fridge, and a microwave. Then in the main room were two king size beds and a big flat screen tv hanging on the opposite wall. Finally, there were two French doors that Rue opened to a balcony where we could see the sun setting behind the mountain peak with the woods down below us. A breathtaking sight.

I place my stuff on the bed closest to the the balcony and turn to my roommates still looking at everything. "Alright who's sharing with who?"

Nena and Kaylee were friends and comfortable sleeping together. Rue looked at me with big brown eyes. "Is it okay if I share a bed with you?" she asked me. Did she think that because I was the oldest here, I would make her share with Nena and Kaylee?

I offer a gentle smile I usually reserve only for Prim and Gale's younger siblings. "Yeah, it's alright." She offered me back a relieved and friendly grin.

We didn't have much time to unpack, so I pull out one of my nice older dresses my mom had gotten me for my birthday last year. It was a soft blue dress I usually wore on Sundays, and since I was saving the dress Cinna had gotten me for the Governor's dinner tomorrow this was the next best thing. I change in the bathroom and braid my hair up in a do Mom showed me one time. When I was done I gathered my old clothes and went back out to put them with the rest of my stuff.

As we finish getting ready a knock sounds on our door reminding us that we had ten minutes left. The girls and rush to finish and grab our keycards. At the last second I remember the mockingjay pin from my father and hurry to pluck it from my old t-shirt and fasten it onto my dress.

I'm the last one out of the room and barely made it to the elevator before it closes. Like me the girls in the elevator have dressed simply but nicely. Although Glimmer is wearing a sparkly silver dress with gaudy jewelry. No doubt everyone is waiting till tomorrow to pull out their fancy dresses.

We make it down where the guys and Miss Atala are waiting for us. We are then lead to the dining hall, and like the rest of the hotel, it is breathtaking. Everything is trimmed in gold from the railings to the pillars along the walls. There are pictures of Greek legends painted on the walls. Chandeliers bigger than anything I could picture hang from the ceiling with crystal like jewels that gleam in the light. At the front of the room is a stage with a band playing. It's like I jumped into a fairytale.

Our table is long and near the front of the stage, and as luck would have it, I'm seated next to Peeta Mellark. I not to focus on him as we take our seats. Instead I look at the cutlery and silver, and can imagine them costing more than our house rent for just a set.

Dinner is served, and it is easily the most delicious food I have ever tasted in my life. Carrot soup, lamb chops, mashed potatoes, green salad with cheese and fruit in silver dishes. It's all so delicious, and I nearly make myself sick. In between dishes, I gaze around the room at the other people eating here. It's nearing the beginning of summer and people are just beginning to come here for their vacations. Although the room is only half full, our table is the center of attention tonight.

A man in a chef's uniform comes out to our table and introduces himself as Flavius. He goes on about how honored he is to have usand hopes that we had enjoyed his meal when a waitress carrying a tasty looking cake on the table in front of me. She light it up and everyone gasps in delight as it blazes for a few moments before going out.

"How did you do that?" I turn to the waitress. "Hey! I know you!"

She has dark red hair, and fair skin with beautiful features. She looks so familiar, but I can't for the life of me remember why. My classmates are looking at me puzzled, Miss Atala curiously, and Flavius with shock, but it's the girl's look of terror on her face that I see before she hurries away from our table. Before she does however, I catch the name on her nametag.

Lavinia.

Flavius laughs uncomfortably and talks about the cake, diverting everyone's attention back on him. I can't listen to him as I finally realize how I know Lavinia. I feel someone's eyes on me and look up to see that it was Peeta. He doesn't say anything, but I could see the question in his eyes as the rest of the meal passed. I couldn't eat another bite. Now that I remember how I knew Lavinia I was worried the food I had eaten would come back up.

After the dessert, we all listened to the band playing music. Some of the kids go on the dance floor, but I was no longer in a party mood. My mind just kept thinking about Lavinia and how she ended up here.

"Hey." The voice was gentle, but it still startled me and I nearly jumped in my seat, but I realize that it was only Peeta. He looks at me in concern, and I turn my face away from him.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. I know he's curious about my reaction towards Lavinia, but it doesn't feel right talking about her in this glittering hall with our classmates dancing. He must have sensed my thoughts because he asks me if I would like to go up on the roof.

"Are we allowed?" I ask him.

"Yeah, they have a pool up there and the view is incredible. Place is practically empty this time."

That means no one will be there to hear us. We go to the elevator and it takes us up on the top floor. From there we go to the end of the hall, passed a door, and climb a set of stairs before we come out on the roof. There is a pool with a waterfall, and plants surrounding them, giving anyone the feeling that they are in a wilderness. There are pots of all different kinds of flowers everywhere with cushioned chairs. Like Peeta said, the view up here was incredible. The sun had left the skies, and a sea of twinkling stars glittered the night sky.

We walk towards a set of chairs and sit down. I pretend to look at the blossoms in a pot next to me as I speak. "We were walking home late one night after buying some groceries."

"You and your family?" Peeta asks me.

"No, me and Gale." My mother was home caring for a sick Prim while my father was doing who knows what. "It was like any other night: buying milk bread, and anything we would need for the next morning. Gale and I were carrying groceries home through the Seam when we saw her running out of an alley. Her clothes were ripped and her hair was wild. We knew she was in trouble, but Gale saw a white van coming and he pulled me behind a couple of trash cans to hide. It wasn't uncommon for people to be kidnapped in the Seam and sold into human traffick. We could have done something: call for help, warn her, try to fight them, but… we did nothing. Just hid while these two guys came out and grabbed her. I could hear her screaming for help then she was gone."

I could still smell the garbage I had hidden behind as I watched her be taken. I could still see her eyes on me as she was taken to suffer an unimaginable fate. "We got home, and I told my mother about it. She called the police, and believe it or not, my father took the case. It took a couple of months, but they managed to find her… half dead in an alley. She had been raped and tortured, and her tongue cut out so she wouldn't be able to tell the police who they were. With no suspects they were forced to drop the case."

I can remember my dad coming out to the house with his partner Chaff, and all the questions they asked me. What kind of vehicle did the kidnappers have? Could I remember their license plate? Could I describe what they looked like and what they wore? They must have asked me those questions and a bunch of others at least three times before my mother sent them off. My mom and Hazelle made certain that none of us kids went out after dark after that.

"How old were you?" Peeta gently asked me.

"Fourteen." I remember because it was around that time Dad started making an effort again, and Mom allowed him to see us more often. I try to remember how old Lavinia was, and I shiver as I realize that she couldn't have been much older than me and Peeta right now.

Peeta takes his jacket off and wraps it around my shoulders. The gesture was sweet and reminded me of that day in the rain. "It wasn't your fault," Peeta tries to tell me, but I know the truth. Maybe if Gale and I had been quicker we could have grabbed her and ran. We knew our way around the neighborhood, and could have dodged the kidnappers. Heck, if I could have gotten a better look at the men or even the license plate, they could have found her sooner, and catch the people who did that to her. Either way, she wouldn't have suffered as much and wouldn't be living in fear as she was right now. She remembered me down in the dining hall. I wonder if she hates me and blames me for not helping her.

We're quiet for several minutes before Petta suggests that we go downstairs since it was getting pretty late. "So…" Peeta starts conversationally. "You and Gale are friends? I thought you guys were cousins."

"No, we're not. Just good friends," I say. "Do you know him?"

"No, but a lot of girls in our class like him."

I raise an eyebrow at him. What was he getting at? But we made it to my floor and were nearing my door. I turned to Peeta and handed him back his jacket. "Thanks. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you in the morning." He turned and headed back towards his floor, leaving me puzzled over his actions.

000{{*}}000

 _ **It was nearing that time of the year.**_

 _ **The time when they can come out to play.**_

 _ **They were already prepared for this year's game. The toys were packed in their case along with any equipment they would need to stay ahead of the game. They looked forward to seeing all the little players and guessing which one of them will survive this year's game.**_

 _ **However, it wasn't as pleasing as watching the police, squirming as they try to figure out who they are. These last several years had been fun playing with the Detective Haymitch Abernathy, the PCPD's former star and drunkard.**_

 _ **They remembered him from the time he was a boy in one of their games. Something told them that this year's game would be very interesting.**_

 _ **Oh yes, they looked forward to starting this year's game.**_

000{{*}}000

 **There we are! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave reviews so I know what you guys all think.**


End file.
